Those That Bond Together, Stay Together
by rainbow-leaves
Summary: Sequel to "Crystal Dreams."  What does Rainbow Dash discover about her two life mates?
1. Chapter 1

Those That Bond Together, Stay Together

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

This is a story that is part of my "Crystal Dreams" universe. If you do not read that story first then this story will not make a lot of sense to you.

Happy reading.

Prologue

Months had passed since Rainbow Dash had become a Triad with Soarin' and Spitfire. The three of them had moved into her cloud home in Ponyville together and set up a rather cozy home life. Soarin' and Spitfire traveled to and from Cloudsdale for their Wonderbolt's duties. They did this for Rainbow Dash so that she would not be separated from her friends. The young mare knew just how much sacrificing The Wonderbolts' co-captains were making for her and she appreciated all of it. How much she loved her two life mates could not be calculated even using Twilight's considerable knowledge.

Soarin' and Spitfire had lectured her on discussing their relationship out in public from very early on. Rainbow Dash's life mates did not want the young mare's life to be inundated with curious information seekers. The two Wonderbolt co-captains had assured the rainbow-maned filly that they were in no way trying to keep her a secret due to being ashamed of her, but more to protect her. Rainbow Dash completely understood and listened to her life mates' words of caution. Princess Celestia had solved any problems from actually occurring, by issuing a royal edict that no media representatives were to disturb the peace of the Triad. So far, this had worked out perfectly.

Rainbow Dash's friends had asked her what it felt like to be bonded to Soarin' and Spitfire once they were all reunited. At first, it had been hard to put into words. The young, rainbow-maned mare had not known how to describe the bond. Finally, Rainbow Dash explained that even though she could feel Spitfire's and Soarin's presence in her mind it was not like they could communicate telepathically. It was more like she could get a sense of their mood and if they were safe or not even from afar. It was wonderful to feel the bond and to have a family again.

Thanks to her life mates' thorough care, Rainbow Dash had made a full recovery from having nearly lost her life due to rejecting her bond. It had made Rainbow Dash laugh at having to continuously go through Soarin's hug tests. He would always squeeze her around the middle so as to check her belly. In Soarin's opinion, a "roly-poly, little belly" on a mare was "healthy and sexy." Rainbow Dash was prohibited from flying again until she passed Soarin's hug tests. It took some time, but the young mare finally gained back all of her lost weight and strength.

When Rainbow Dash was finally given leave to fly, the young mare joyfully went on her first flight with Soarin and Spitfire. She had been so happy to be back in the air despite being slower than usual, but after a few days she was back to her usual performance levels and gleefully showed Soarin' and Spitfire some of her signature moves. Thank goodness for being healthy again because about a week after Soarin' and Spitfire left for the rescheduled Wonderbolts' tour, Discord struck. Rainbow Dash could still recall Soarin's panicked tackle after the Canterlot ceremony that celebrated Discord's defeat. He had been screaming that she should be seen by Dr. Kindheart because his "Baby" might have internal injuries that nopony knew about. It took Rainbow Dash and Spitfire hours to calm him down and then several days before he would leave his youngest life mate's side to complete The Wonderbolts' tour. Bonded stallions were extremely protective.

Time marched on and Rainbow Dash had many little adventures with both her friends and her life mates. It was only a matter of time before her brash actions again got her into a bit of trouble, but who says that this is the point for this story?

Chapter 1

"Who's the bestest tortoise in the world?" Soarin' cooed down at the smiling animal, "You are! Tank's the bestest tortoise. Yes, he is! Yes, he is! Aren't you? You know you are. Him's a good boy. Yes, he is! Such a good boy. Who's hungry? Who deserves a yummy treat? You do. Yes, you do! Yes, you do! That's a good boy. Such a Hero!"

Rainbow Dash shook with laughter as she watched Soarin' fuss over the newest addition of the Triad's family in her cloud home. The young mare was lying under a blanket snuggled on the couch supported by Spitfire. She had told Twilight and her other friends that the only thing that hurt was her pride after the disastrous race in Ghastly Gorge, but she had really strained a wing and some of her chest muscles. Moving too much hurt. She was very lucky that Soarin' and Spitfire had been headed home from The Wonderbolts tour and could assist her over the next couple of days so the injuries could heal. Rainbow Dash's two life mates had been surprised that she now had a pet tortoise, but they had really warmed up to the little animal after finding out that he had saved their life mate in Ghastly Gorge.

"Good grief," Rainbow Dash said in amusement as she watched Soarin' hoof feed Tank crispy lettuce leaves all the while cooing over the "Hero," "Soarin' always has to go so overboard."

"He is showing his appreciation," Spitfire calmly replied as she ran a hoof through Rainbow Dash's wild mane and then rechecked the bandages wrapped around the rainbow-maned mare's chest and wing, "Do you know how scared we felt when we could sense that you were hurt?"

"I'm sorry," Rainbow Dash whispered in meek, regret remembering the stern lecture her two life mates gave her upon hearing about her mishap, "I went overboard myself, didn't I? I was so stupid."

"You are _not_ stupid," Soarin admonished as he came over to curl up with his two mares, "Baby, you are just young. You made a mistake. A mistake you have learned from, right?"

"Yes," Rainbow Dash answered truthfully as she lowered her rosy-hued eyes to stare at the blanket she was wrapped in, "But you and Spitfire never seem to make as many mistakes as I do. What's wrong with me?"

"You silly-filly," Spitfire laughed out as Soarin' chuckled making Rainbow Dash look up in confusion, "Soarin' and I just have a bit of age on you. We made and still make plenty of mistakes. You just haven't been around long enough to see them yet."  
>"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked.<p>

"Truly, Baby," Soarin' said, "You are just young and inexperienced. You are learning and maturing everyday. It's a real treat to see you discover new feelings and go through new experiences. You take on the world so bravely."

"Well, not to sound like The Cutie Mark Crusaders, but I wish I could hurry up and get as capable as you two," Rainbow Dash groused as she rolled her eyes, "I feel like all I do is cause you two trouble."

"Never _too_ much trouble," Spitfire teased as she leaned down to kiss Rainbow Dash gently on the lips as Soarin' watched on.

Rainbow Dash grew excited at the looks in her two life mate's eyes. Kissing! She loved kissing. The three snuggled happily together and traded off between kissing mouths and necks. Rainbow Dash gasped and arched lightly against her life mates. Her chest hurt, but she wanted this. She was disappointed when Soarin' gently laid her back in Spitfire's embrace.

"Don't give me that look," Soarin' giggled as he ran his front hooves through his mussed mane as Spitfire ducked her head down in amusement, "You are not ready for the last step of our bonding yet. You are way too young. We have discussed this. Plus, you are injured. No physical activity."

"Phooey!" Rainbow Dash grumbled as Spitfire laughed at the little mare's fiercely blushing cheeks.

"You wait and see," Soarin' declared as he jumped up in excitement, "In a couple of years you will be old enough and we are going to have a wedding for the three of us!"

"What?" Spitfire and Rainbow Dash gasped together.

"That's right," Soarin' continued, "Your friend Rarity will design my two, beautiful ladies' wedding gowns. You two will be stunning. Princess Celestia will marry us."

"Really?" Spitfire asked as Rainbow Dash giggled at Soarin's excitement.

"You bet. Tank will be my Best Stallion…err…Tortoise," Soarin' described as Rainbow Dash and Spitfire howled in laughter, "We will have a lot of Bridesmares and Grooms-stallions between The Wonderbolts and Baby's friends. Mr. and Mrs. Cake will cater our reception. Plus, we will be the first to having a wedding pie instead of a cake. I just don't know why anypony has not thought of having a wedding pie? Duh! Best pastry in the world."

"Great Celestia! Stop your killing me!" Spitfire howled in laughter, "Wedding pie? Only you, Soarin'!"

"We would take turns dancing all night," Soarin' dreamily whispered making the two mares realize that he was being serious as he gently swayed in place, "Everypony would know what a lucky stallion I am when they see how beautiful my ladies are. Then we would leave on our honeymoon so that Baby could join Spitfire and I in finishing the final step of our bonding. It's going to be magical."

Rainbow Dash blushed from her ears to her hooves. A wedding and a honeymoon? _Her_, a bride? Oh, yes. She would be looking forward to that day. Spitfire looked down at her little life mate and grinned wickedly.

"Thinking about that honeymoon?" Spitfire teased getting a glare from the rainbow-maned mare before she squeaked in embarrassment and hid under the blanket draped over her.

"No! I mean…maybe," Rainbow Dash babbled nervously with only her ears showing and blushing even harder, "I…I never thought about being a bride. I'd love to marry you two. It sounds lovely, Soarin'."

"Oh, it will be," Soarin' agreed as he pulled the little filly out from her blanket and nuzzled her near-purple cheek, "It will happen only when the time is right. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Rainbow Dash and Spitfire echoed together.

To the two mares' surprise, Soarin' grabbed a pillow in his mouth and bopped Spitfire in the head.

"What was that for?" Spitfire exclaimed indignantly.

"That is for teasing Baby," Soarin' answered with a smile on his face, "Beautiful, I seem to remember how _you_ acted when we first bonded."

Rainbow Dash grew excited when she saw Spitfire blush bright red. Spitfire groaned at the rainbow-maned mare's excitement.

"What happened?" Rainbow Dash begged Soarin', "You guys never told me about your bonding. What was it like?"

"No. Don't tell her," Spitfire ordered, "It's embarrassing."

"Please? Please? Please? Please?" Rainbow Dash asked with pleading eyes directed at both Spitfire and Soarin' and then used her trump card, "I'm stuck here not being able to move. Hearing a story would sure help me feel better. Won't you please tell me?"

Spitfire and Soarin' eyed one another and came to the same decision. Rainbow Dash had every right to know anything about her two life mates. Even if this meant bringing up embarrassing memories.

"If we tell you…" Soarin began, "do you promise to think through your actions a little more so that you don't give Spitfire and I a heart attack one of these days?"

"Yes! I swear," Rainbow Dash promised, "Cross my heart, glad I can fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Fine," Spitfire sighed, "However, this is a private story for just the three of us. Do you understand? No sharing with your friends."

"Yes, Ma'am," Rainbow Dash cheekily responded with a little salute causing Spitfire to lean down and nip playfully at the filly's twitching ears.

"It all started with The Wonderbolts…" Soarin' began.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Those That Bond Together, Stay Together

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash settled down contentedly in Spitfire's embrace while Soarin' paused to gather his thoughts. The rainbow-maned mare was excited about hearing this story. She really had never thought about how Soarin' and Spitfire might have met and bonded with one another. This was going to be a good tale, Rainbow Dash just knew it.

"It all started with The Wonderbolts…" Soarin began as he flashed back to a time before he had ever met Spitfire, let alone Rainbow Dash.

_Flashback_

Soarin' was beyond excited. All of his hard work and dedication had finally been rewarded because he had made the ultimate cut for a high-flying Pegasus. Soarin' was leaving home to join The Wonderbolts. _The Wonderbolts_! The young stallion checked over his room to make sure that he hadn't forgot anything that he would need living at The Wonderbolts' headquarters. His father stood in the doorway giving him one of his classic, crooked grins. Soarin' was the spitting image of his sire with the exception of their cutie marks.

"You all set, Champ?" Sky Flare asked his son.

"Yeah, I think I've got everything," Soarin' responded excitedly, "Can you believe it, Dad? The Wonderbolts want _me_!"

"And why wouldn't they?" Sky Flare said looking proudly at his only son, "Your mother and I taught you everything you know. Your mother and I were Wonderbolts so of course the genes would pass to you. We knew you'd make the cut. You're our colt."

"Soarin' and Sky Flare!" a voice yelled from downstairs, "Get down here and eat! I made pie!"

"Pie?" the stallions gasped in delight together before tripping over one another to get down to the kitchen.

Soarin' grinned in pleasure as he gobbled his treat and smiled in appreciation at his mother. There was nothing better than his mother's pie. Wing Glider always made it for her family to celebrate good times in their lives. A pie always made Soarin' think of happiness and home. He would really miss his parents.

"My little stallion is all grown up now," Wing Glider sniffed sadly after the family had finished their snack and Soarin' was ready to leave, "You will write, won't you?"

"I promise, Mom," Soarin agreed, "I'll make you both proud."

"We are already proud, Soarin'," Sky Flare said with a hitch in his voice, "You just be careful and visit whenever you can, do you hear me?"

"Sir, yes, sir," Soarin snapped out giving a salute to the stallion he had always admired the most before turning to leave.

"Wait, Honey," Wing Glider called out as she hurried over to tuck his clear Pegasus Crystal necklace back around his neck and into his mane, "Don't lose this."

"I know, Mom," Soarin' said rolling his eyes, "The crystal will help me find my life mate one day. I won't lose it."

"Be safe and listen to your captain," Wing Glider ordered before kissing her son gently on his nose, "We love you so much. Bye, Honey."

Tears began to float in Soarin's eyes. He hadn't known leaving home would be so hard. He cheerfully waved goodbye to his parents and took off into Cloudsdale's crystal-blue skies. He was ready to start this new chapter in his life.

Cloudsdale was huge and in another neighborhood a different Pegasus was preparing to leave her home, but not quite as happily as she would have liked.

"I can't believe you are saying this!" Spitfire shrieked at her mother, "After how hard I worked to make The Wonderbolts and you can't even be happy for me?"

"How can I be happy for you when you are ruining your life," Golden Light snapped at her daughter, "A mare should have a quiet life and a quiet job. Not go gallivanting across Equestria doing air tricks."

"A quiet life?" Spitfire spat, "You mean stand around looking pretty and waiting for a stallion to carry me off and marry me?"

"That's right, Honey," Golden Light cooed happily, "Don't you want to raise a nice family and settle down?"

Fire Storm cringed at his daughter's answering shriek of disgust to her mother's question. His daughter may have gotten most of her looks from her mother's side, but that little filly had his attitude and backbone through and through. Now if only his ears could handle it?

"What in the hay?" Spitfire hissed, "What century do you live in, Mother? A mare can do and be anything they want to be. Did you ever ask me if I wanted to settle down? No! You are just putting your wants and desires on me, again! I don't do frou-frou, dresses, or marriage. I am going to go places. You wait and see!"

"But Darling…" Golden Light began before her husband gently cut her off.

"That's right, my Little Warrior," Fire Storm said looking at his daughter with pride, "You show the world what kind of a pony you are, okay? We will support you, both of us. You make me proud. Show them what you got!"

"I will, Daddy," Spitfire agreed as she ran to nuzzle her number one supporter, "You wait and see. Someday I won't just be a part of The Wonderbolts, I'll be the captain."

"I have no doubts," Fire Storm assured his daughter as he pulled his scowling wife over to say goodbye.

"I don't like this," Golden Light wailed, "I don't want you to go."

"Oh, Mother," Spitfire groaned realizing just how much her mother really loved her, "I'll come back and visit all the time. I promise, but I am still not wearing a dress. Okay?"

"Do you promise?" Golden Light sniffled out.

"I promise," Spitfire agreed giving her mother a forgiving nuzzled before she walked out the door and took off into the sky.

"Fires never get really put out…," Fire Storm called after his daughter as his wife waved goodbye.

"…they only blaze back all the brighter," Spitfire shouted back the familiar phrase as she waved goodbye and turned in the direction of The Wonderbolts' headquarters and thought, "I am ready for this. I have been ready for this my whole life."

Spitfire pushed hard to reach her destination as quickly as possible. She used every opportunity she had to practice at getting her flying skills honed and perfected. Only when the large training grounds and headquarters of the Wonderbolts loomed ahead of her did the golden Pegasus slow down.

"This is it!" Spitfire cheered to herself as she landed gracefully in front of what would be her new home, "I'm really here. I finally made it."

Spitfire jumped in surprise when a light-blue, stallion Pegasus landed gently beside her. His dark blue mane was a mess and he had the silliest grin on his face, but even she could not deny that he was a handsome stallion. It was odd that for some reason he looked vaguely familiar to her.

"Hi," the stallion chirped cheerfully, "I'm Soarin'. Are you going to be a Wonderbolt too?"

Spitfire sized the new stallion up carefully and quickly determined that he would be no challenge to her.

"I'm Spitfire," the Pegasus mare finally answered, "And would I be here if I wasn't going to be a Wonderbolt?"

"Well, you never know," Soarin' answered honestly without really thinking of his words, "My Mom and Dad always said that a lot of ponies hung out around The Wonderbolts' headquarters when they were Wonderbolts. You could be a fan."

Spitfire saw red at being compared to a fan before Soarin's full statement sunk in fully.

"Your parents were Wonderbolts?" Spitfire asked with wide eyes, "Who?"

"Oh. My dad is Sky Flare and my mom is Wing Glider. They are retired from the team now," Soarin' said casually as Spitfire realized that this stallion was the spitting image of the Legendary Sky Flare which was why he looked so familiar to her, "We better go in. The Wonderbolts' orientation will be starting soon. Captain Thundercloud doesn't like it when ponies are late."

Soarin' led the way with an air of familiarity that allowed Spitfire to know that he had been here many times before. Anger and jealousy pricked at the mare's heart.

"Brat probably only got in because of his parents," the golden Pegasus groused to herself, "I could probably fly circles around him. Stupid, bucking, pretty-stallion. _Blech_!"

Soarin' led her to a large room that housed The Wonderbolt team. Spitfire looked at the uniformed group in awe. Three other newbies were seated at a table looking very excited. She and Soarin' quickly trotted over and took the last two remaining spots. She vaguely heard Soarin' happily greeting the other three, but her eyes were glued to Captain Thundercloud who was walking to a podium at the front of the room.

"We are here today to welcome our new recruits," the large captain boomed quickly silencing everyone in the room, "From this day onward you will be expected to hold up the ideals and standards of The Wonderbolts. Hard work will get you far, but teamwork will get you farther. There is no "I" in team so you must strive to be your best and support your teammates."

Spitfire sat up a little straighter in pride and noticed the other rookies doing the same. She wanted to gag however, when she saw Soarin' give the intimidating captain a cheerful wave.

"Soarin', you never change, do you?" Captain Thundercloud chuckled out as the rest of The Wonderbolts tittered at the well-known, young stallion.

"Sir, no, sir!" Soarin' called out as he gave a chipper salute as the rest of the Wonderbolts outright laughed in delight at their former teammates' son.

Spitfire again felt jealousy and spite nip at her heart. This "Soarin'" was someone to watch very carefully. Nopony was going to get in her way so she wouldn't reach her dreams.

"Good. Let's keep up that great attitude and work hard to continue to make this the best flying team that Equestria has ever seen!" Captain Thundercloud roared as the rest of the room cheered in response.

Spitfire and the other rookies were led to their new quarters after they had been introduced to the rest of The Wonderbolts team. She discovered that she would be sharing her dorm room with a quiet mare by the name of Ice Wind. The other three rookies were Soarin', Rapidfire, and Lightning Streak who would be sharing a dorm room of their own together. The rookies were then given a practice schedule and a tour of the facilities. Soarin' annoyed Spitfire to no end by telling all types of interesting facts about the headquarters that he had learned from his parents. By the time the five had eaten dinner and were left to their own devices, night had arrived and Spitfire was ready to throttle a certain stallion.

"Would you shut up," Spitfire snapped at Soarin making him look at her in surprise, "I don't think I've seen you be quiet since we met. You are trying to get on my nerves, aren't you?"

"Wha?" Soarin' gasped out, "I wasn't trying to annoy you. I was just trying to be friendly. We are a team. We have all worked hard to get here. Today's a day to celebrate. We are finally Wonderbolt Cadets."

"No," Spitfire corrected, "Today's a day to understand just how much work we have ahead of us. We have to work hard at integrating ourselves into this team and babbling all the time is just annoying."

"Who died and left you in charge? What's your problem, Princess?" an arrogant voice interjected.  
>Spitfire stiffened in anger and whirled on the owner of the voice, Rapidfire. However, it was Soarin' who moved faster than a blink and ended up nose to nose with the startled stallion.<p>

"It is rude to call a mare anything, but her name without permission," Soarin' ground out with strong-willed, rage in his eyes, "Her name is 'Spitfire' not 'Princess.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh…um…yes. Never happen again," Rapidfire stammered out as Lightning Streak and Ice Wind giggled at his plight before turning to the confused Spitfire, "Sorry. I'll never say something like that to you again. Well, goodnight!"

In a flash Rapidfire retreated to his new room. Soarin' shook his mane out and turned to Spitfire.

"I apologize for annoying you today," Soarin began, "I tend to babble when I am excited. I'll try to refrain in the future."

"Okay," Spitfire agreed grudgingly, "Apology accepted and thanks for saying what you did to the stallion-pig, but I could have handled that just fine."

"I don't doubt it," Soarin answered with a ghost of a smile, "Good night, everyone. See you at practice in the morning."

Spitfire and the others quickly followed Soarin's and Rapidfire's actions and went to their rooms to get some sleep before their first Wonderbolts practice in the morning.

"I didn't need _his_ help," Spitfire grumbled to herself as she made her bed.

"Soarin's real sweet and quite a gentle-stallion," Ice Wind offered to her new roommate, "Lightning Streak and I went to school with him. He has never changed since colt-hood. You'll get used to him. Soarin' is a lot of fun to be around."

"I am not here to have fun, Ice Wind," Spitfire firmly stated, "Look. I think everyone here is a fine pony, but I came here with real goals to meet. I can't allow myself to get distracted."

"I understand," Ice Wind answered, "Doesn't mean a pony can't have friends even if he or she is working towards goals."

"Yes, your right," Spitfire commented giving her new friend a smile, "Doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

The two wished one another "sweet dreams" and fell asleep so as to be ready for the next day.

"I'll prove myself to the team tomorrow. They'll never know what hit them after they see my skills," Spitfire thought before drifting to sleep.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Those That Bond Together, Stay Together

It has come to my attention that an individual calling themselves "Blossom" on a MLP fanfiction site has claimed that he or she has written my story "Crystal Dreams." This "Blossom" has currently published four of my chapters already. I have already sent a note to this site requesting my work get taken down. I am a little saddened by the situation. Plagiarism is wrong. We are taught this from childhood. While I am flattered that this individual liked my story enough to try to claim it as his or her own, it could make an author not wish to share their writing anymore. I am not one of those authors that will give up a skill I love to share.

I hope this "Blossom" will learn from this situation and not attempt to steal others' works in the future.

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash sat up to turn around and stare in surprise at a blushing Spitfire. A spasm of pain rippled through the rainbow-maned mare's injured chest and Soarin' pulled her over to lean against him so he could gently massage the sore muscles with a hoof as the Triad sat on their couch.

"Baby, why don't we finish this story later?" Soarin' suggested as he looked down in concern at his youngest life mate.

The stallion hated to see his life mate in pain. It reminded him of a dark time when Rainbow Dash had been so sick in the hospital. Soarin' never wanted to see his "Baby" in that state again.

"Nope. I'm fine," promised Rainbow Dash honestly as she gazed up into Soarin's eyes with a grin, "I shouldn't have moved like that. It was my fault."

"You are surprised to hear that I was quite a little brat at one time, right?" Spitfire chortled still blushing as she waited for Rainbow Dash to nod, "It's not a memory of myself that I am very proud of. You see we all make mistakes no matter who we are and I couldn't see that I was not being quite the teammate I should have been."

"It wasn't completely all your fault," Soarin' added as he looked a little uncomfortable, "I have always been kind of a…bouncy pony. As a colt, I never met a stranger I didn't befriend and I always thought that everypony was as happy-go-lucky as I was. As I grew, I never took into consideration that maybe my attitude could be grating on others."

"No," Spitfire denied, "I was just being a royal brat and you know it Soarin'. Stop being so kind. I was being too arrogant."

Rainbow Dash looked between her two life mates and felt embarrassed. She knew that sometimes she could be a bit arrogant. It was a flaw that she was still working on within herself. Seeing Spitfire's regret pricked at her very being. Soarin' and Spitfire noticed her discomfort.

"You see, Baby?" Soarin' said as Spitfire leaned over and nuzzled the little rainbow-maned mare's cheek, "Even capable Wonderbolts make mistakes and don't always handle situations well."

"So what happened next?" Rainbow Dash asked settling down snuggly against her stallion.

"I got worse," Spitfire began with a self-depreciating eye roll.

_Flashback_

The next few weeks flew by for the newest Wonderbolts Cadets. Spitfire, Soarin', Lightning Steak, Ice Wind, and Rapidfire were put through Wonderbolts basic training. Each pony's endurance, speed, skills, and strength were pushed to the maximum levels. A normal rookie would have at least a year's worth of training before being placed into the performing squadron. A few lucky ponies in the past had been so good that they were placed into shows early, such as both of Soarin's parents. Being a pony that showed herself to be capable to perform early was Spitfire's first goal. The golden Pegasus was pleased to note that she excelled over most of the others. She was not pleased to note that Soarin' rivaled her skill levels. It made her even angrier to note that this all seemed like a…a…_breeze_ to the cheerful stallion. Spitfire _hated_ him.

Spitfire hated Soarin's cheerfulness. She hated his ability to effortlessly keep up with her. She hated that the whole Wonderbolts team doted on him like a baby brother. She especially hated his ridiculous love of pie. What was it with this stallion and pie, anyway? _Argh_!

Every evening the Cadets got free time to unwind. Soarin' and the others would play around or go out to have some fun. Not Spitfire. Determined to outshine the rest of her peers, the golden Pegasus practiced out in the training field for hours until curfew. She didn't care that her wings felt like they were going to fall off, the mare pushed herself further and further.

"I've got to get better," Spitfire said over and over to herself, "Got to show Captain Thundercloud that I've got what it takes to be in the performing squadron."

What Spitfire didn't know was that her goal seeking was causing her to distance herself from the rest of the Cadets.

"I'm telling you that Spitfire is a cold fish," Rapidfire whined as he and the other Cadets ate at a local diner, "She never relaxes. She never smiles. I feel like she is always judging me and when she offers suggestions on how to improve she always ends up insulting me. I can't stand her!"

"That's not fair," Ice Wind defended her friend, "Look, Spitfire is just trying to prove something to herself. Her suggestions are good. She knows what she is talking about. I just don't think Spitfire realizes how she comes across to others."

"Well, Spitfire is down right rude to Soarin'," Lightning Streak grouched angry with the treatment of his best friend, "I can't stand the way she looks down her nose at him."

"Calm down, Lightning," Soarin chuckled, "I don't mind, really. I mean, she is absolutely vile at times, but Ice Wind is right. Have you ever noticed that Spitfire can pinpoint any flying error just like Captain Thundercloud? That mare has real skills."

"I don't care what you say or what skills she has," Rapidfire snapped, "Spitfire does not act like a teammate. Have you noticed that all she ever does is practice, practice, practice? How can we perform our precision flying when all she ever does is try to show that she is better than the rest of us? It looks like we are 'baby ducks' following the 'Mama duck.' It's embarrassing."

"I agree, " Soarin' said, "My parents always said that it is up to the team to make another teammate see the error of their ways. We need to talk with her. We are as much to blame for a bad performance if we don't try to get Spitfire to understand that we have to work together. Let's talk with her after morning practice tomorrow."

"Agreed," the rest of the Cadets chorused together.

The Pegasi paid for their meals and returned to The Wonderbolts' headquarters. Everyone else went off to bed while Soarin' sat in the common room thinking over what to say to Spitfire the next day. A sound at the door startled the stallion, causing him to whirl around and see the very mare he was thinking of.

"What are you doing here?" Spitfire stiffly asked.

"Well, 'hello' to you too,' Soarin' greeted cheerfully, "I was just clearing my head."

"That must have been easy?" Spitfire replied with a smirk.

"Hey!" Soarin snapped getting a little angry, "Why are you being so mean? I haven't done anything to you to deserve your attitude."

Spitfire stepped back startled at the angry stallion. Soarin' hadn't shown anger in all the time she had known him and if he ran and tattled to Captain Thundercloud then she may not make the performance squadron.

"Sorry," Spitfire offered without really meaning it, "I'm just tired."

"Okay," Soarin' agreed feeling mollified, "Well, good night."

Spitfire nodded and went to her room. Soarin's eyes sadly followed her retreating form. The stallion felt somehow drawn to the golden mare. Gaining Spitfire's friendship was important to him for some unknown reason, but no matter how hard he tried to get her to open up, the mare kept her distance.

"Maybe tomorrow we can really talk and start working as a real team?" Soarin thought to himself as he trotted off to bed.

Unfortunately, the morning practice went the same as usual. Spitfire's attitude was throwing off the precision of each aerobatic figure. This had gotten old. After getting yet another lecture from Captain Thundercloud on teamwork, Soarin' and the others had had enough.

"Spitfire," Ice Wind called out as the mare was heading towards the locker room, "Can we talk with you?"

Spitfire turned suspiciously and saw the rest of the Cadets hovering behind Ice Wind. She didn't like the way this felt and it made her suspicious.

"Fine," Spitfire agreed walking over, "What can I do for you? I want to get some laps in before breakfast, so hurry this up."

"Spitfire, you are one of the best young fliers I've seen in a long time," Soarin' began, "But you're not a solo act. The Wonderbolts are a team flight group."

"Yeah!" Rapidfire added loudly making Soarin' frown at him, "How can we ever get the precision of each move down if you are always show boating?"

"What?" Spitfire snapped, "I do not show boat. Don't blame your lack of skills on me just because you can't perform an aerobatic figure to save your life."

"Wait a minute," Ice Wind tried to soothe, "We are not attacking anypony here. What we are trying to say is that we need to work to be a better team. We need to work together so than our stunts are as smooth as the performing squadron. None of us will be in a show if we don't show Captain Thundercloud improvement."

"That's right," Soarin' agreed, "We all worked very hard to get here and we all want to be in a performance. Let's work together."

"Sure," Spitfire sniped out as she rolled her eyes, "I'm sure _you_ worked real hard to join the team."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Soarin asked in surprise.

"Like you don't know?" Spitfire hissed out, "Must be nice to have Mommy and Daddy get you a spot in The Wonderbolts? You are such a Team's Pet!"

The remaining Cadets first turned shocked eyes on Spitfire and then gaped at Spitfire's last spiteful words. Soarin' was knocked speechless.

"You don't know what you are talking about!" Lightning Streak defended his colt-hood friend angrily, "Soarin' worked just as hard as all of us to be here whether his parents once belonged to this team or not. I think you are out of line."

"I agree," Ice Wind snapped having finally had enough of Spitfire's snotty behavior, "I have tried to be your friend, Spitfire. I know you want to prove yourself, but all you are doing is showing that maybe The Wonderbolts team is not somewhere you belong. Being a good flier does not make you a good teammate. You need to grow up!"

Spitfire stepped back in surprise at Ice Wind's angry words. How could The Wonderbolts not be where she belonged? This is what she had been working towards her whole life.

"I'm sorry you feel the way you do, Spitfire," Soarin' sadly choked out, "Yes, my parents were Wonderbolts, but they taught me everything I know. Yes, I grew up around The Wonderbolts, but I would never use that relationship with the team as a tool to exceed. I love flying and I worked hard to earn my place here. I will continue to work hard and become a part of this team and I hope one day you can be a part of this team too. We cannot be held back by you anymore. If you can't improve your attitude then we are putting in a formal complaint to Captain Thundercloud."

Spitfire sank to her haunches in surprise as the rest of the Cadets turned and left. Only Soarin's saddened face turned to give her a glance as the team left. She sat trying to work out in her head exactly what was happening. How did an ace flier such as herself get labeled as a problem on the team?

"What in the hay just happened?" Spitfire said aloud.

"You finally heard the words that you needed to hear," a deep voice called out from behind her.

Startled, Spitfire jumped up and spun around to come face to face with Captain Thundercloud. The mare blushed in shame and lowered her gaze.

"Spitfire, you have great potential," Captain Thundercloud began, "However, you are not showing it."

"I don't understand," Spitfire gasped out, "I am out performing everypony…okay, almost everypony. Soarin' and I are equally matched and…"

"You are _not_ equally matched," the stallion interrupted firmly, "Yes, your flying skills are equal, but Soarin' has something you lack. He treats the others as teammates, not as rivals. Being apart of an aerial acrobatic team means that each member must be able to almost breath as one entity. The squadron relies on each member to do his or her personal part in the skies. That is how The Wonderbolts became the best. We are a team of equals."

"And all I am doing is trying to make this a race," Spitfire affirmed clearly ashamed of herself as tears welled up in her eyes, "I am so sorry. I just wanted to prove myself to you."

"You already have," Captain Thundercloud comforted, "You wouldn't have been accepted on the team if you hadn't. Spitfire, you have the ability to have true leadership skills within you. I have noticed that you have a good eye for details and can fix aerial problems exceedingly quickly. If you can learn to work among the others as a true teammate, you could be an essential part of The Wonderbolts."

Spitfire glowed at her Captain's praise. Finally, the golden Pegasus saw the errors of her ways.

"I will work hard at being a better teammate," Spitfire promised, "I will apologize to the other Cadets at breakfast. They were right and I was wrong. I am really sorry for not having seen that earlier."

"Making mistakes is natural for your age. Don't worry about it," Captain Thundercloud advised, "However, you cannot allow these mistakes in judgment to happen during a show. There are others that are relying on you to keep them just as safe as they are going to keep you. I believe that we will not have to have this conversation again, will we?"

"Sir, no, sir," Spitfire called out giving the stallion a salute and then she gave a heartfelt promise, "I will be a proper, functioning member of the team from here on out. I swear!"

"At ease, Cadet," Captain Thundercloud chuckled out, "I think it's time to apologize to the others, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Spitfire agreed as she turned towards the cafeteria to go and have a very difficult conversation.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Those That Bond Together, Stay Together

After the situation with "Blossom," I feel I have to add this to my alerts. Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 4

Rainbow Dash listened attentively to Spitfire. She had just finished telling Rainbow Dash about how she had apologized to the rest of the Cadets after having acted so very arrogantly. The Cadets had welcomed her back into their good graces when she had promised to work harder at being a good teammate. Spitfire had also apologized profusely to Soarin' for having made rude assumptions.

"To my disbelief…," Spitfire added, "Soarin' forgave me without a second thought and even asked if we could be friends. I was so surprised. I had been horrible to him."

"I couldn't see Soarin' holding anything against anypony," Rainbow Dash reflected as she gazed up adoringly at the blushing stallion, "He is the sweetest stallion I've ever met."

"Unless, this 'anypony' tries to hurt one of his life mates," Spitfire explained seriously, "You should have heard what Soarin' said about Discord and what he would do to him if he could get a hold of him. Would have made your hooves curl up."

"Nopony or thing better touch my life mates!" Soarin' growled out as he pulled Rainbow Dash closer against his chest and reached for Spitfire getting angry just thinking about it.

It took some more cuddling and kissing by Spitfire and Rainbow Dash to calm the bonded stallion in Soarin. It was Rainbow Dash who pulled back first with a questioning look on her face. Once again, the rainbow-maned mare curled up against Soarin'.

"I guess it was hard to change after having thought about everypony being your rival?" Rainbow Dash asked as Soarin' tucked the blanket back around the young mare.

"A lot," Spitfire agreed, "But I worked hard with my team and proved to them that I could be a good teammate. We all became really close friends. Soarin' and I made a pretty good double act together and could solve issues in practice very quickly."

"She was great," Soarin' enthused looking at his golden life mate with pride, "Spitfire has always had a real knack for spotting ways to improve a pony's flight skills. It's like she can zero in on what the issue is with eagle-eye precision. She is amazing!"

Spitfire blushed bright red as Rainbow Dash clapped her hooves in agreement. The Pegasus mare hated getting compliments. It was embarrassing.

"Due to Spitfire's skills our squadron became smooth and seamless," Soarin' bragged, "Captain Thundercloud had been ecstatic at our progress and to our delight the Cadets were all added to the performing squadron less than six months after basic training began. We had really shown the whole Wonderbolts team what we could do. We were all so excited to finally wear the official Wonderbolt uniform and perform in live shows and it was all thanks to Spitfire. I couldn't get my mind off of her. She invaded all of my dreams at night. I had always realized from the first day I had met her that Spitfire was one bea-u-ti-ful mare."

"Did you know the bonding was coming?" Rainbow Dash asked innocently.

"No," Soarin' answered as he remembered back, "It took us both by surprise."

Flashback

Soarin' tossed and turned in his bed trying to get some sleep. No matter what position he got in he couldn't get comfortable or settle down. Visions of Spitfire danced in his head without end. Finally, Soarin' got up quietly and left his sleeping roommates behind to walk this nervous energy out of himself. Once outside, the stallion breathed in the crisp night air. Soarin' could feel the grip of fall starting to chill the winds. The moon was full and the stars always seemed to shine brighter on colder evenings.

The beauty of the night inspired the artist in Soarin'. He took flight. He had his father's speed and endurance, but he had also inherited the aero-balletic grace of his mother. He flew like he had not allowed himself to fly in quite some time. It was as if he was dancing in the air to only a song he could hear. Twisting and turning and then gracefully spinning, Soarin' danced as if gravity had no effect on him. He gave himself over to his dance and simply flew.

Spitfire's jaws dropped in utter astonishment at what she was seeing. Also not being able to sleep, the golden Pegasus had gone outside to get some fresh air. She was surprised when a distracted looking Soarin' came outside as well, but then he took to the air as if he didn't see her. His pale blue coat glowed in the moonlight and he flew as if he was a celestial being. He looked truly at home in the sky and it was a sight to behold.

"Celestia, Almighty," Spitfire breathed in amazement, "Soarin' is most certainly the son of Wing Glider, but he is even better!"

Spitfire followed the stallion's moves in the sky. How she longed to hear the song Soarin' must be hearing in his head. After awhile, Soarin' slowed and simply did simple swoops and barrel rolls. Spitfire flew up to join him.

"Hi," Spitfire greeted as Soarin' jumped in surprise.

"Oh…um…hi," Soarin babbled starting to blush, "Um…I know we are not supposed to be out this late, but I couldn't sleep."  
>"Me neither," Spitfire admitted as she timed her movements with Soarin's, "Let's just fly."<p>

Soarin' grinned and did as the pretty mare wished. He secretly admired Spitfire's fiery-gold coat and graceful figure in the starlit sky. They flew together like they were one. It was as if the two were able to hear one another's thoughts. Each movement was perfectly executed and the two smiled at one another over the feelings of pure freedom.

"I think I am falling in love," Soarin' realized as he watched the golden Pegasus beside him, "She is a Sky Goddess."

Finally, the two wore out and landed back outside the dorms.

"You are amazing," Spitfire gushed truthfully.

"Oh. Thanks, but not really," Soarin' denied beginning to blush and looking down as he pawed at the cloud-ground, "I just get carried away sometimes. You are ten times better than I am."

"No. You were more graceful than a bird. It was beautiful," Spitfire said as she lifted the stallion's head with one of her hooves to look him straight in the eye.

Green eyes met amber eyes. Soarin' felt lost within those amber eyes as a jolt passed through him. He felt a yearning for the mare in front of him so strong it left him gasping. Spitfire must have also felt something because she backed up fearfully.

"What was that?" Spitfire demanded, "What did you just do?"

"I didn't do anything," Soarin answered honestly clearly confused, "I…I don't know what that was. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Spitfire said looking uncomfortable, "Are you?"

"Yes. That was weird," Soarin commented, "Maybe we both need to get some sleep? We might have overdone it tonight."

"Your right," Spitfire replied, "Good night, Soarin'."

"Good night," Soarin' echoed.

The two entered their rooms and crawled into bed. They both slept, but Soarin' had dreams that were all filled with amber eyes. He chased those eyes in his dreams for the rest of the night. When Soarin' awoke the next morning he felt worn out and grouchy. Plus, he felt…_odd_.

"You look like horse apples," Rapidfire commented receiving a hoof-punch in the shoulder from Lightning Streak, "OW! Well, he does!"

"You okay, Soarin'?" Lightning Streak asked in concern, "You really don't look like yourself."

"I'm fine," Soarin' replied, "I just didn't sleep well last night. I think that I will tell Captain Thundercloud that I am not able to fly today. I would be a hazard in the air."

Soarin' reported immediately to his captain and Thundercloud agreed with Soarin's assessment. The young stallion was ordered back to sleep and he gladly crawled back into bed. He was able to get a few hours of uninterrupted rest before finally rousing and feeling a little more like himself. However, he couldn't get thoughts of Spitfire out of his head. Beautiful, amber-eyed, fiery-maned, graceful, Spitfire. He felt a longing to see her so bad that his heart throbbed.

"What in all of Equestria am I thinking?" Soarin' asked himself as he scrubbed his hoof anxiously through his mane, "I know that I have feelings for Spitfire developing, but isn't longing for her this bad a bit too early?"

A golden sparkle caught his eye as his Pegasus crystal fell out of his mane. In stunned disbelief, Soarin' pulled his necklace off and held his crystal at eye level. The crystal was now fiery-gold instead of clear.

"Celestia's Grace!" Soarin' gasped finally realizing what was happening, "I've bonded. I've bonded to Spitfire! Last night that jolt was the bonding. I've got to tell her. What will she say? What will she do? Mom and Dad you never said that the Pegasus Crystal would make me feel like this. Hay! I've got to get it together. Go see her!"

With this last order, Soarin' quickly got himself presentable and hurried to the common room. At this time of day, Spitfire usually was there alone going over notes that she had taken during practice. Once he arrived and saw that indeed the mare was there, Soarin' froze up. The bonded stallion in him could only admire the beauty before him. Spitfire raised an eyebrow in question at the gaping stallion.

"Can I help you?" the golden Pegasus asked.

"Oh…yes," Soarin stammered out as he broke out of his daze, "I need to talk to you about last night."

"What about it?" Spitfire questioned going back to her notes.

"You remember that strange…um…jolt?" Soarin' continued, "The one we both felt?"

"Yes," Spitfire said giving the nervous stallion her full attention.

"Well…um…have you ever heard of Pegasus Crystals?" Soarin' asked and when Spitfire shook her head in confusion, Soarin' grew even more nervous.

"You see, some Pegasi are born with a crystal like this one," Soarin started as he showed Spitfire his necklace, "This is a Pegasus Crystal. Well, a Pegasus Crystal leads a Pegasus to his bonded life mate and I think…we may have…bonded last night."

Spitfire's pupils dilated as her eyes widened. Then the golden Pegasus started laughing hysterically.

"Good one, Soarin'," Spitfire giggled out, "You really had me there for a moment."

"I'm not joking," Soarin' cried out in denial, "You see when a Pegasus Crystal makes the bearer aware of his bonded it changes to the potential life mate's mane color. This crystal was clear until last night. I bonded to you. It's just like when both of my mother's and father's crystals changed to each other's mane color."

"Bonded?" Spitfire gasped, "As in, marriage?"

"Um…yeah. Something like that," Soarin agreed.

Spitfire froze in shock. Her mother's words to her on the day she left home echoed though her head, "Don't you want to settle down and raise a nice family?"

"No!" Spitfire shrieked throwing herself away from the startled stallion, "I don't want this! What would make you think I'd ever want to get married? Why are you trying to trap me?"  
>"Trap you?" Soarin' questioned holding himself perfectly still so he wouldn't frighten the spooked mare anymore than he already had, "I don't want to trap you. I have no control over any of this, I swear. When a Pegasus Crystal shows a bond to two Pegasi that means that they are soul mates."<p>

"Soul mates?" Spitfire demanded, "So now I am just supposed to give all my dreams up to become your wife or something? Who said that I even feel that way about you? Who do you think you are?"

"Spitfire, I most certainly do not expect you to give up your dreams because of our bond," Soarin' denied desperately trying to calm the livid mare, "A bond just means that we are there for one another. My Mom and Dad were bonded and had a long career as Wonderbolts. I…I know that we could be right for one another deep down in my heart. I think…no…I know that I am falling in love with you. I have always been attracted to you and I just want to make you happy."

"You want to make me happy?" Spitfire accused as she slapped the startled stallion across his face with her hoof, "Leave me alone! Never talk to me again unless it has to do with the team. We can fly on the same team without being friends. I will _never_ agree to be your wife or life mate or whatever it is you call it. You can take that bucking Pegasus Crystal thingy and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. I will not let some…some _rock_ make decisions for me!"

Soarin' stood in numb shock as Spitfire fled the room. His bonded had rejected him and wounded him to the very core of his being. Soarin's heart felt shattered into razor sharp pieces that stabbed at him savagely. This hurt so bad!

"What do I do?" Soarin thought in despair as his cheek throbbed, "Celestia, this is not how I ever thought a bond would be like. Spitfire seemed terrified of the thought of being with me? I actually scared her."

The bonded stallion within Soarin' rose up fiercely. His soul mate had been frightened. Spitfire had been frightened by _him_. He knew a bonded stallion protected and kept his soul mate from harm. Soarin' sank to his haunches and thought long and hard. Finally, he came to a conclusion.

"I will do as Spitfire wants. I will leave her alone," Soarin' decided sadly, "If this is the only way I can ensure her happiness, then so be it. As long as she is happy, then I am happy."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Those That Bond Together, Stay Together

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 5

Spitfire and Soarin' stiffened in surprised when they felt the wave of rage coming from the bond they shared with their youngest life mate. Rainbow Dash lunged at a startled Spitfire and was quickly held back by Soarin'. The stallion was having difficulties holding the squirming young mare as Spitfire quickly scrambled off of the couch. The two Wonderbolts' eyes widened even further at Rainbow Dash's screamed words.

"How dare you?" the rainbow-maned filly shrieked, "Soarin' is the best stallion in the world! He is caring, sweet, kind, gentle, and wonderful! You should have been happy and instead you got angry and made him sad! You…you _hit_ him! Bad, Spitfire!"

"Baby, calm down," Soarin' ordered firmly as he and Spitfire shared looks of amusement, "I appreciate that you want to protect me, but this all happened in the past and you know that Spitfire and I did eventually complete our bond."

"Rainbow Dash has every right to be angry at me. I acted atrocious and I had no right to hit you," Spitfire admitted as the young mare settled down enough to throw protective forelegs around Soarin' and glare angrily at the golden Pegasus, "By Commander Hurricane's Rage, I do _not_ have to worry about you being able to defend yourself, Little One. You look as scary as Soarin' can look when he is protecting the two of us."

"Soarin' is the best," Rainbow Dash pouted feeling slightly mollified over Spitfire's words.

"Yes, he is," Spitfire agreed as she smiled gently at her youngest life mate while a bemused Soarin' remained trapped in the filly's embrace.

"You shouldn't have yelled at him or hit him," Rainbow Dash added starting to calm down.

"You are right," Spitfire affirmed settling back down on the couch, "But there is a little more to this story that you need to know. I was terrified of the thought of this 'bonding.'"

"_You_ were scared?" Rainbow Dash asked startled before wincing in pain due to her earlier movements.

"Baby?" Soarin' began instantly worried as Rainbow Dash held her chest in a grimace of pain, "Did you pull more muscles? I told you no physical activity. Let me look."

Soarin' eased Rainbow Dash into a concerned Spitfire's embrace before undoing the bandages around the rainbow-maned filly's chest and wing. Seeing that the injury was no worse than before, Soarin' rewrapped the bandages and got a hot water bottle to place on the injured muscles. Soon the warmth eased Rainbow Dash's pain and she relaxed into Spitfire's firm hold.

"No more sudden movements," Spitfire ordered in her "captain" voice as Soarin' tucked Rainbow Dash back into her blanket and sat on the couch beside his two life mates.

"Yes, Ma'am," Rainbow Dash said feeling sheepish and regretful "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Our bond came over you. A bonded mare can be just as protective as a bonded stallion," Spitfire explained as Rainbow Dash lowered her gaze, "The three of us will always be protective over one another. You were defending Soarin' in your own way and…Rainbow Dash…Little One, are you crying?"

"Baby? Baby, wants wrong?" Soarin' asked urgently as Spitfire hugged the little filly closer, "Are you in more pain? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No!" Rainbow Dash wailed as she hugged one of Spitfire's forelegs possessively while Soarin' wrapped his forelegs around both of his life mates, "I…I didn't mean to yell at you, Spitfire. I love you. I don't think you're a bad pony. I'm so sorry!"

"I know, Love. It's okay," Spitfire soothed as she and Soarin' rocked Rainbow Dash gently, "I'm not upset. Calm down. Shh."

It took Soarin' and Spitfire a bit of time to calm their distraught life mate. Rainbow Dash hardly ever let tears fall so turning on Spitfire really must have upset the young mare. By the time Rainbow Dash had cried herself out, the Triad was completely wrapped around one another.

"I'm sorry," Rainbow Dash whispered snuggled up to her life mates, "I love you two so much."

"We love you too, Baby. No worries," Soarin' said in full seriousness as Spitfire rained kisses all over the rainbow-maned mare's face, "Let's finish this story later, shall we? I don't like that it is upsetting you so much."

"No," Rainbow Dash begged, "I want to know what happened next. Please? I promise to sit still and behave. I won't let my emotions get the best of me again. I swear. I want to know why Spitfire was scared. She _never_ gets scared."

"Not true," Spitfire denied as the Triad settled back on the couch to continue the tale, "I've been scared many times before. It is a foolhardy pony that tries to say that they have never been afraid. Remember that I said that you scared me when I felt that you were hurt earlier?"

"You scared both of us," Soarin' unhappily added as Rainbow Dash nodded to Spitfire's question.

"I was scared of the 'bond' because to me a relationship with a stallion meant losing who I was," Spitfire explained as she resettled the hot water bottle on Rainbow Dash's chest, "My mother had badgered me my whole filly-hood about being a proper young mare so as to attract a 'good' stallion. I don't blame my mother because that is how my grandmother raised her, but to me that meant being untrue to myself for the sake of a stallion."

"But you and Soarin' are wonderful together," Rainbow Dash said clearly confused.

"That took time," Soarin' broke in, "Spitfire and I had to learn how to understand one another. To me a bond meant happiness and I had not understood that a bond might mean something else to Spitfire."

"So what happened?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously.

"I watched her from afar," Soarin' began as he and Spitfire locked eyes with one another as they remembered.

_Flashback_

Nearly a month passed and Soarin' kept his vow to stay away from Spitfire. He spoke with her only if needed during practice or shows. Spitfire herself seemed appreciative of the space he gave her and she kept her distance. Seeing her relief appeased the bonded stallion within Soarin' and he protected the mare and did little things for her in secret. He was trying to watch over his soul mate as best as Spitfire would allow him.

"Maybe being close enough on the same team will be enough to keep the bond happy for the time being?" the stallion thought to himself each day as he felt the unending yearning for the golden Pegasus pull at his very soul.

Soarin' watched Spitfire during one particular late practice. She had been assisting Captain Thundercloud with determining what exactly was going wrong with the finale of the new show The Wonderbolts were going to be presenting at a special showing at Galloping Beach Bay. He strained to hear her voice. That lovely, lovely voice that made him go weak in the knees.

"Equestria to Soarin, come in, Soarin," an annoying voice whispered in his ear.

"Cut that out!" Soarin' snapped as he swiped at a quickly dodging Rapidfire, "Leave me alone."

"Chill, Soarin'," Lightning Streak soothed as Ice Wind began to lecture Rapidfire on being insensitive, "Dude, What's up?"

Soarin' contemplated what to say to one of his best friends. He hadn't told anybody about what happened between him and Spitfire. The bonded stallion in him cried out to complete his bonding with his life mate, but he refused to hurt or frighten Spitfire again. He hadn't been sleeping well, he had to force himself to eat so he didn't lose strength to perform with The Wonderbolts, and he felt a constant ache deep down inside of himself. He had been able to successfully hide this from The Wonderbolts, but he had started losing weight due to the stress of the incomplete bond. How much longer could he keep this up?

"I'm fine," Soarin' finally said, "I'm just worried about getting the finale right for tomorrow."

"Spitfire will fix it like she always does," Lightning Streak calmly stated as he turned to leave, "No need to worry."

"Yeah…no need to worry," Soarin' echoed dully as his eyes turned back towards Spitfire.

"If you have feelings for her, then tell her," Ice Wind urged as she cantered up beside Soarin' making him jump in surprise.

"It's complicated, Ice Wind," Soarin' sighed, "Leave it alone."

"You _already_ told her," Ice Wind guessed accurately, "You two are not getting along with one another anymore. Did Spitfire reject you?"

"Something like that," Soarin' breathed out as he turned and begged his friend, "Please keep this to yourself?"

"My lips are sealed," the mare promised, "Give her more time. It takes Spitfire a bit of time to reach her own conclusions. I don't think she has ever been in a relationship before since she has always worked so hard to improve her flying skills. Maybe Spitfire may just need to get used to the idea of having a stallion-friend?"

"Really?" Soarin' asked as hope rose in his heart.

"Really," Ice Wind confirmed, "She'd be a lucky mare to have you as a stallion-friend. If I wasn't already in a steady relationship, I might be tempted to snatch you off the market."

"Thanks, Ice Wind," Soarin' acknowledged with a half smile, "I feel better now."

Meanwhile, Spitfire had not missed Soarin's attentions over the last few weeks. She knew that he was obeying her wishes to be left alone and she suspected that the water bottles, towels, and her favorite snacks appearing when she needed them was the stallion's doing. She also noticed that from time to time she seemed to have a vague sense of how the stallion was feeling and judging by what she felt now, Soarin' was thinking of her _again_. This was all so confusing to the golden Pegasus mare.

"Why is he doing this? Shouldn't he be angry at me for rejecting him?" Spitfire asked herself in bewilderment.

Yet Soarin' never showed anger towards her and remained his usual self, he just seemed a lot more subdued. Spitfire had not missed that the stallion was losing weight. To her astonishment, he had not touched a pie in quite some time. She was beginning to get concerned despite her fears of him trying to trap her in a bond. When she noticed Ice Wind talking to Soarin' at practice, the golden Pegasus moved a bit closer to eavesdrop. Spitfire only heard the last comment about taking Soarin' "off the market" and the stallion's "thanks." To her surprise, the golden Pegasus felt a stab of jealousy.

"Why would I be jealous?" Spitfire pondered to herself, "I don't want to have a relationship with him, why can't he have a relationship with a mare that will love him back? It's only fair."

Satisfied with her reasoning, Spitfire tuned out thoughts of Soarin' and assisted her captain on fixing the finale. She couldn't wait until the show tomorrow. It was going to be the biggest showing yet of her career and a lot of her own choreography was in this performance. The only trick that was eluding the team was Captain Thundercloud's latest showstopper.

"Captain," Spitfire called out as the rest of The Wonderbolts listened in, "I think the trouble is that Streaking Star and I are not well matched. The best pony to lead in the other squadron opposite my squadron would be Soarin'. He and I have the same approach."

Soarin' blinked in surprise and felt warm at Spitfire's comparison. He then worried that Streaking Star would be offended, but she quickly agreed and switched positions with Soarin'. After a couple of tries the finale was perfected and the team dismissed. Soarin' was one of the last to head wearily towards the locker room. He was surprised to turn and see Spitfire beside him.

"Hi," Spitfire quietly greeted reminding the stallion of the beautiful night that the two bonded.

"Um…hi," Soarin echoed in confusion.

"You okay?" Spitfire asked studying the stallion.

"Fine," Soarin strained out with a hitch in his voice, "Why do you ask?"

"I…I just feel like you seem a bit…_off_," Spitfire stammered out, "Just because I don't want to do this 'bonding' thing doesn't mean that I don't care about your welfare. I don't hate you."

"I'm fine, really," Soarin' said filling again with warm feelings despite the feelings of rejection that nipped at his heart, "Thanks for checking up on me. Well…um…good night."

Soarin' quickly cantered away since it hurt to be so close to the golden Pegasus of his dreams. Spitfire registered his words, but something still didn't feel right.

"Why do I feel like he is not telling me the truth?" Spitfire thought to herself as she watched Soarin' disappear into the locker room.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Those That Bond Together, Stay Together

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 6

Rainbow Dash looked at Soarin' in alarm. The young mare didn't like to think about the stress her life mate must have felt back when his bond was left incomplete by Spitfire. Memories of being so sick in the hospital ran through her mind when she had refused to bond to Soarin' because she didn't want to come between his and Spitfire's relationship.

"Did you get sick from the bond?" Rainbow Dash fretted, "Did you get sick like I did?"

"No, Baby," Soarin' consoled as he patted her foreleg gently, "You were really sick because you didn't know what was happening and then rejected your bond once you finally found out; whereas, I knew that I had bonded and was trying to do my job as Spitfire's soul mate as best as I could. My devotion to Spitfire appeased the bonded stallion within me at the time."

"But it was starting to wear on him," Spitfire lamented guiltily as Soarin' leaned over to give her a calming nuzzle, "I still feel awful when I think about what I put Soarin' through."

"You didn't know that turning Soarin' down would make him sick," Rainbow Dash defended, "I don't think either one of you knew until Princess Celestia told you in the hospital, did you?"

Soarin' and Spitfire smiled and nodded their heads. Leave it to Rainbow Dash to get to the heart of the matter so quickly. She was more clever than most ponies wanted to give the young filly credit for and she would never allow her loved ones to feel bad if she could help it.

"Soarin' wouldn't have told anypony that he was hurting," Rainbow Dash continued, "I think he has always tried to protect others. I've never met another stallion like him ever. Soarin' is the best!"

Spitfire nodded and then she and Rainbow Dash laughed gleefully with one another when the stallion turned bright red and buried his face in a pillow. Rainbow Dash knew her life mates well.

"You got it, Little One," Spitfire said as she cuddled the mare close and Soarin' finally stopped trying to suffocate himself, "I was still being stubborn and Soarin' was still trying to protect me and make me happy."

"So what happened that finally got you to admit that you loved him," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Something that none of us expected," Spitfire said with a frown.

_Flashback_

Galloping Beach Bay was beautiful. The beach sand was almost pure white and the ocean bay was a bright, tropical blue. Nopony would be swimming since it was late fall and the ocean was icy cold. The brisk winds that blew off the water were nippy, but Celestia's sun still shone bright as always. The day was cold but clear and the boardwalk and beaches were filled with a lot of ponies eager to see The Wonderbolts new show. To make it even more exciting, The Wonderbolts were going to be performing right over the waters of Galloping Beach Bay. This would be a first in Wonderbolt history.

Spitfire was especially excited. Today was the first debut of her own choreography. She was dressed in her uniform ahead of her other teammates and watched the eager crowds with giddy impatience hidden behind a large curtain that would disguise the location of where The Wonderbolts would arise from once the show began. Spitfire loved this nervous feeling of excitement she got before each show since she had always been a bit of an exhibitionist. Plus, her parents were attending this show to see their daughter's work.

"Are you ready?" a familiar voice asked from behind the golden Pegasus.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Spitfire answered giving Captain Thundercloud a quick salute and standing at attention.

"At ease," Captain Thundercloud ordered and then smiled at his young protégé, "I am very proud of you. Spitfire. You have really come such a long way from that little, arrogant show boater you first were in the beginning."

"Thank you," Spitfire said beginning to blush under her uniform, "I really have all of my fellow Cadets and you to thank for helping me see the error of my ways."

"Being able to learn from your mistakes is wise and mature," Captain Thundercloud explained, "Spitfire, your ability to continue to analyze and learn is what gives you your greatest strength. You have done a great job at becoming an asset to this team. Make me proud today."

"I will, Sir," Spitfire promised as the captain left to check on the rest of his team.

Spitfire filled with warm thoughts and pride. Making Captain Thundercloud proud was almost as important to her as making her own father proud. She couldn't wait until she could show her parents how far she had come in her flight skills.  
>"Remember, Spitfire," the golden Pegasus encouraged herself, "Fires never really get put out, they only blaze back all the brighter."<p>

Meanwhile, Soarin' was getting his squadron lined up. He had made sure to eat as much as his body would allow to have the stamina to get through the show. He had been lucky to get a decent night's sleep for a change. His parents had even written him and let him know that they would be coming to see his first solo today. He felt ready to do the show and wanted to make his soul mate happy if it was the last thing he did.

"I'm ready for this," Soarin thought to himself as Spitfire got her squadron ready across from him and the announcer began to rev up the crowd to begin the show, "Keep focused. Stay clear headed. Breathe"

"Places," Captain Thundercloud boomed out as the announcer started to introduce The Wonderbolts, "As a team, we are The Wonderbolts…"

"…and as The Wonderbolts, we are a team!" every Wonderbolt chorused together.

The opening notes of the beginning music started to play. Each Wonderbolt prepared themselves to start the show. Soarin' secretly eyed Spitfire who was concentrating on the counts. His hurt gave a single throb of longing for the golden Pegasus.

"I'm doing this for you, Beautiful," Soarin' promised the oblivious mare, "Everything today is for you. You have worked so hard on this show. I'll make it perfect."

Then there was no more time to think of anything else. The show began with a tremendous thunderbolt provided by Captain Thundercloud and the crowds went absolutely wild. The pride of being a part of The Wonderbolts swelled in each of the team's hearts. The Wonderbolts spun and wove in a dizzying array of aerial figures and stunts. No matter where you looked there was something to see.

_Loop, barrel roll, spin, and hammerhead stall! Sparkling explosion provided by Streaking Star that disguised Captain Thundercloud's squadron entrance._

"Do you see?" Soarin' thought as he led his squadron about and saw the flash of the golden Pegasus of his dreams fly by with her own squadron, "This is for you, Spitfire."

_Thatch weave, tumble, scissor wing, fly by, lightning trail, and bomb burst!_

Soarin' landed his squadron behind the curtain as Spitfire alit with her own squadron beside him. Now the Wonderbolts would be taking turns to show off signature moves. The crowd gasped and applauded to the different types of acrobatic wonders each Pegasus could perform. Today would also be Spitfire's first day to solo. Soarin' counted down each soloist until his soul mate's turn came.

"Go get them, Beautiful!" Soarin' internally cheered as Spitfire took to the air in a blaze of fiery flames, "This is what you have been born to do."

Soarin's words were never truer. Spitfire's grace and speed showed with each sharp turn and stunt. She flew like an angel and then dived to fly horizontal along the bay water creating a fountain affect. Spitfire then abruptly took off vertical to end with a fiery explosion high in the air that rained over the water's surface. The crowd grew even louder.

Soarin' burst into the air next and did a combined version of both his Dad's and Mom's solos that he had made all his own to surprise his parents. His whirl-a-bouts and tumbles made the crowds gasp and cheer even louder. He lost himself in the feeling of freedom and for a short time there was no bond, there were no problems between himself and Spitfire, and there was nothing keeping him from enjoying the wild abandonment of pure flight. This was what he had been made to do as well. Soarin' showed his full skills and ended in a nose dive to collect his squadron from behind the curtain.

It was time to begin the finale. The three squadrons became two and maneuvered themselves into the beginning positions. They wove and flew through one another at such close ranges the watching crowds felt sure that The Wonderbolts would crash into one another. The ponies below could only gawk as the aerial team continued to zig-and-zag around each other at amazing speeds. It was almost like watching lace being made in the sky as the team wove a complex figure with each member's contrail.

Finally, Captain Thundercloud flew high above his team. This was going to be the final stunt. Thundercloud was going to dive straight down towards his team and then veer at the last minute over the watching crowd to end the show with a storm of controlled lightning bolts. The stallion counted down and then dove straight down, but he felt a snap that warned him something was wrong and then blinding pain. The tendons in one of his wings had snapped. He had no control over his course of flight! He couldn't veer and was going to crash into the majority of the team.

"No!" Captain Thundercloud gasped being too far up to call out a warning and his whole body was too paralyzed in pain to be able to signal to the team.

However, Spitfire knew something wasn't right. Her uncanny analytical senses screamed that Captain Thundercloud's dive was all wrong. Soarin's bond to the golden Pegasus made him aware that Spitfire was panicked. He quickly looked to her and then noticed what she had noticed. Captain Thundercloud wasn't diving, he was freefalling!

"Squadron One! About face, barrel roll left! Double time!" Spitfire ordered her squadron getting them out of the way quickly as Soarin gave the same commands to Squadron Two to do the same moves in the opposite direction.

The two squadrons had moved out of Captain Thundercloud's way in just the nick of time, but the stallion would die if he hit the water surface at this speed. Once the team was out of the way, Soarin quickly assessed the situation and came up with a plan of action on the spot. The plan was risky, but it would have to do in a pinch.

"Lightning Streak! Rapidfire! Follow and assist!" Soarin ordered diving after Captain Thundercloud with his two teammates following.

The watching ponies and Wonderbolts watched in amazement as Soarin' quickly caught up to the falling stallion and passed him by in order to loop up underneath Captain Thundercloud so very close to the water's surface. Lightning Streak and Rapidfire had already figured out Soarin's plan and stationed themselves close together. Soarin' then caught the falling stallion and used the momentum to hurl Thundercloud to be caught by Lightning Streak and Rapidfire. However, his last ditch bit of maneuvering caused Soarin' to be flung at the mercy of gravity straight into the icy waters head first.

The water's frigid coldness took Soarin's breath away and he couldn't figure out which way was back up. His soaked wings ached and his lungs begged for air. He struggled to right himself and felt the icy cold numbing his body. He tried to paddle to the surface, but the stress of the bonding had taken its toll on his strength. Soarin' struggled feebly for a second or two and then went limp allowing himself to gently sink down into the abyss. His fiery-gold crystal slipped out of his mane and floated at eye level.

"I can't do this," Soarin' thought to himself as the crystal brought visions of Spitfire to his mind and his emerald eyes closed behind his goggles, "I've done all I can. I am so glad that I got to meet you, Spitfire. I love you. Goodbye."

The crowd was screaming in horror and The Wonderbolts held their breath and waited to see Soarin' come back up to the surface. Spitfire desperately searched with her eyes where Soarin' sank and saw nothing. She was amazed to find that her heart was screaming at her in pain. Soarin' wasn't coming back up!

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Those That Bond Together, Stay Together

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 7

Rainbow Dash looked at Soarin' with widened eyes before carefully sitting up to throw her forelegs around the stallion to assure herself that he was really fine. Spitfire and Soarin' shared tender looks at one another over their youngest life mate's protectiveness. Soarin' quickly settled the rainbow-maned mare against him and rubbed her back soothingly with a hoof as he covered Rainbow Dash back up with her blanket.

"I'm fine, Baby," Soarin cooed down to the distressed filly.

"Soarin' is right here with us," Spitfire comforted her youngest life mate, "He survived just fine."

"But how did he survive? What happened next?" Rainbow Dash asked urgently giving Spitfire and Soarin' pleading eyes, "How did Soarin' get out of the water?"

"How, indeed," Spitfire began as she shuddered at the memory.

_Flashback_

The crowd continued screaming in horror and The Wonderbolts held their breath and waited to see Soarin' come back up to the surface. Spitfire desperately searched with her eyes where Soarin' had plunged into the water and saw nothing. She was amazed to find that her heart was screaming at her in real pain. Soarin' wasn't coming back up!

"Come on! Come on!" Spitfire urged waiting to see Soarin' kick to the surface, "Where are you? I know you can swim!"

"The ocean is too cold, he's drowning!" Ice Wind screamed in horror, "Where are the lifeguard ponies? They've got to get him out of the water! He'll die!"

A shot of pain so fierce tore through Spitfire's entire body and left her trembling in agony. The golden mare's world all begin to tear apart within her. Soarin' die? Soarin' couldn't die! Soarin' needed to be in the world. The world couldn't exist without Soarin'. Then Spitfire realized that _her_ world couldn't exist without Soarin'.

"No!" Spitfire shrieked as nearby teammates whirled on her in surprise, "Soarin'!"

Before The Wonderbolts knew what was happening, Spitfire sped down to where Soarin' had sunk and dove down into the watery depths. The water was like icy knives stabbing into every surface of Spitfire's body. The Pegasus mare was not a strong swimmer, but she searched desperately for the lost stallion.

"Where are you?" Spitfire thought to herself frantically before seeing something glow in the water.

Deep down a fiery-gold sparkle shone out to the mare and she felt a tug from her heart to follow. Spitfire pushed herself further down and discovered what was pulling at her. Soarin's Pegasus Crystal sparkled at her as it floated on its cord around the neck of the stallion as he sunk down into the water back first. Soarin' eyes were closed behind his goggles and his face was peaceful.

"Celestia, no!" Spitfire internally denied as she swam down to try and pull the stallion back up to the surface, "You are not drowning! Not on my watch!"

Soarin' was heavy and Spitfire's body was starting to go numb from the icy, cold water. Her soaked wings felt like stone and began to pull her down with the weight. Spitfire wasn't making head way to get the two of them to the surface and she was running out of air. She knew the only option to survive was to abandon Soarin' to die. She gazed desperately at the still, stallion's face and her heart broke.

"I love him," Spitfire suddenly realized as she hugged Soarin' close to her body and closed her eyes behind her water-filled goggles, "I won't leave him. We'll go together."

As Spitfire was trying to rescue Soarin; simultaneously, the stallion was letting himself give up. His body was so numb he felt no pain of drowning at all.

"I'm ready to go now," Soarin' decided before he felt a sudden tug on his corporal form, "What?"

Soarin' continued to feel strong tugs pulling at him before he finally felt something wrap around him in a hug. Sluggishly Soarin' allowed his eyes to open for what he thought would be the last time. He saw to his foggy bewilderment that Spitfire was wrapped completely around him.

_Spitfire was wrapped completely around him? _

SPITFIRE WAS WRAPPED COMPLETELY AROUND HIM AND THAT MEANT SHE WAS DROWNING!

"No, bucking way!" Soarin' growled to himself as the bonded stallion in him woke with a vengeance and adrenaline shot through his body.

Soarin' grabbed Spitfire with one foreleg and surged to the surface using not only his remaining legs, but also his heavy-as-hay wings.

"Got to get Spitfire to the surface!" Soarin' raged, "Got to get her to safety. Move you dithering idiot! Faster!"

Spitfire's eyes shot open when she felt herself pulled tightly against Soarin's side. To her surprise she saw that Soarin' was fully awake and even more amazingly enough bringing both of them to the surface at breaking speed.  
>"How?" the golden Pegasus thought in bewilderment before freezing in shock as Soarin' burst out of the ocean's grip and flew the both of them, despite soaked wings, to the closest part of the beach and landed roughly upon the sandy shore.<p>

The two Pegasi pushed their goggles off as they gasped and coughed to spit the water out of their systems and desperately gulped in needed oxygen. They were both shivering badly from the cold. Spitfire vaguely heard yelling voices and knew help was on the way, but she only had eyes for Soarin'.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Soarin' demanded and when Spitfire gasped out that she was fine the stallion smiled in relief, "Thank Celestia! I am so glad."

Spitfire's happiness at knowing the stallion was okay ended as Soarin's green eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he collapsed face first on the beach. Spitfire vaguely remembered desperately screaming his name again and again as the pony-medics arrived. Soarin' was placed on a stretchers and the golden mare fought hard to stay beside him. She kicked and bit anypony who pulled her away and finally the pony-medics simply allowed her stay at the side of the comatose Soarin'.

Spitfire didn't remember when she collapsed, but the next thing she knew she was waking up in a hospital bed, dry and warm. Her uniform had been removed and her parents hovered near the bed.

"Where's Soarin'?" Spitfire demanded sitting up and startling her parents, "Where is he?"

"The stallion that got you into this mess?" Golden Light asked fretfully, "You shouldn't have dove into that water. You know that you have never swam all that well. You nearly gave us a heart attack. What were you thinking?"

"Where is he?" Spitfire demanded as she ignored her mother, "Where is my life mate?"

Golden Light and Fire Storm froze at their daughter's words. Life mate? Their daughter that refused to even _date_ a stallion had a life mate?

"He's dead?" Spitfire wailed in devastation when her parents remained frozen and her eyes filled with tears.

"No! No, he's not dead," Fire Storm quickly assured realizing just how much his daughter must love this "Soarin'," "You two have been unconscious for the last 24 hours. He woke up first and is in the next hospital room, but…"

"But what?" Spitfire again demanded as she began to kick out from beneath the covers and tried to stand up.

"Spitfire, my Little Warrior, lay back down," Fire Storm urged, "The doctor needs to see you before you move around. You nearly drowned."

"What is wrong with my life mate?" Spitfire choked out as she stumbled to her feet.

"Some water got into his lungs," Golden Light answered assisting her daughter into a warm, fluffy robe as her motherly intuition allowed her to know that there would be no stopping Spitfire, "He has pneumonia. He is ill. That stallion is a hero. He saved both you and Captain Thundercloud."

"Pneumonia?" Spitfire breathed out before she tore out of the hospital room and barged into the stallion's room next door.

Spitfire froze in the doorway to see Soarin' lying so very pale except for a rosy, fever blush that colored his cheeks in the hospital bed. He was lying on his back covered in a thick blanket. The stallion's coat was slicked with sweat and he seemed to be having trouble getting enough air into his lungs and would shake with small fits of coughing. An oxygen mask covered Soarin's muzzle to help him breath and his eyes were closed. The golden mare did not notice that his parents were also in the room. She only had eyes for Soarin'.

"Soarin'?" Spitfire called softly quickly moving to his side and rubbing her hoof gently along his overheated foreleg, "Soarin'? Can you hear me?"

Soarin's eyes opened and he looked blearily at Spitfire. He recognized her and the edges of his mouth turned up into a slight smile while his eyes lit up.

"Hi, Big Guy," Spitfire greeted as tears began to run down her face, "How are you feeling?"

Soarin' shook his head and weakly pointed a hoof at her with a concerned look on his face. Spitfire realized what he was asking.

"I'm fine all thanks to a stallion who somehow was able to fly with soaked wings," Spitfire reassured the stallion as she wiped her tears away even as more fell, "Are you okay?"

"My son is very ill and needs his rest. What is going on here?" a mare's voice said from behind the young couple.

Spitfire turned to see Soarin's parents giving her a questioning look as her own parents entered the hospital room also looking curious.

"He will get well," Spitfire asserted before turning away from the other ponies in the room and focusing back on Soarin, "You're going to be just fine. You hear me? I'm here now. I'm right here with you, my life mate. Forever."

Soarin's eyes flooded with tears of happiness as he internally felt his and Spitfire's bond seal into place. The bond was complete. His life mate was safe. Soarin' weakly reached out to the mare and Spitfire quickly crawled onto the bed beside him to kiss him gently on the forehead.

"I love you, Soarin'," Spitfire cooed down to her life mate as he mouthed the words back to her through his breathing mask, "I am so sorry it took me so long to know that I love you. Go to sleep now. I'm right here. I'm staying right here. Everything is going to be okay now."

Soarin' smiled up at Spitfire with love and relief in his eyes as his soul filled with new found strength being lent to him by his new life mate. He didn't want this moment to end, but his body was exhausted. Soarin' wrapped his forelegs around Spitfire and heeded his life mate's orders by almost immediately dropping off to sleep. The bonded stallion within him urged him to hurry up and get better. Soarin' had a mate to protect. He wasn't going to do any good for Spitfire in a hospital bed.

Spitfire smiled and cuddled Soarin' close. She frowned at his temperature and grabbed a cool washcloth she found in a bowl of water sat on a table beside his bed and placed it across his brow to help bring his fever down. A light cough made her aware that both her parents and Soarin's parents were still in the room.

"I guess you would like an explanation?" Spitfire quietly asked so as not to disturb her ailing life mate's slumber.

"It may be nice since it seems that we are all going to be family now," Wing Glider said as Sky Flare gave her a surprised look, "What? You didn't notice that our son's Pegasus Crystal had changed colors?"

"He…he bonded?" Sky Flare stuttered out, "When? Why didn't he tell us?"

"It's a terribly complicated story," Spitfire admitted, "Plus, it's my entire fault that it _is_ complicated. Let me introduce my parents and then tell you what happened."

The two sets of parents settled down after introductions and Spitfire quietly told the tale of how she and Soarin' had bonded. The golden Pegasus blushed terribly as she told of her negative reactions. Nopony interrupted her as she guiltily explained how much she had hurt Soarin' before she had realized how much the bonding to him was meant to be. Spitfire also admitted to how ashamed she felt at having to discover that she truly loved the stallion at the perils of nearly losing him.

"I am so sorry," Spitfire lamented, "I was a fool."

"No you were not," Sky Flare denied as his wife and Spitfire's parents shook their heads firmly, "You just were taken by surprise by the bonding. Not a lot of Pegasi know about Pegasus Crystals anymore. It must have been quite a shock."

"This is my fault," Golden Light said sadly as her husband put his foreleg around her shoulders, "I pushed you so hard to settle down that I made you fearful of what being with a stallion would mean to you. You were scared. I am so sorry, Darling. I was wrong."

"It's not your fault, Mother," Spitfire began, "I was horrible to Soarin'. I am so ashamed."

"Stop it," Wing Glider ordered firmly, "You are a life mate now. The past is past. There is no point in fretting over it. Your immediate job is to help my colt get better. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Spitfire agreed wholeheartedly as Sky Flare and Wing Glider gazed lovingly at the young couple, "Soarin' is going to be just fine. I'll make sure of it."

"Then you bring him to me," Fire Storm ordered as a look of amusement came over his face, "I want to know who he thinks he is bonding to _my_ daughter without my permission?"

"Daddy," Spitfire whined as all the parents in the room giggled quietly before turning serious, "I can't wait to introduce you to him. Soarin' is quite a stallion. I know you will approve."

"I approved the minute I saw how much he loves you," Fire Storm assured his daughter, "That stallion is A-okay in my books."

"Wait…what about Captain Thundercloud?" Spitfire suddenly remembered, "Is he okay?"

"He is fine," Sky Flare assured, "The doctors repaired his wing, but I am not sure about how long it will be before he returns to The Wonderbolts. Old Cloudy is too stubborn to be out of the sky for long. Do you want me to let your team know that you guys will be okay?"

"Yes, please," Spitfire agreed, "I won't leave Soarin's side until he is well again. He needs me."

Spitfire looked down at her life mate tenderly once she was left alone in the room with him. He shivered slightly and gave a light cough which made her pull the blankets up tighter around Soarin' before lying down to share her body heat.

"I'm right here," Spitfire whispered to her sleeping life mate, "Just get better soon. We have our whole lives together to look forward to."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Those That Bond Together, Stay Together

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Chapter 8

Rainbow Dash kept her forelegs wrapped around Soarin' as she pondered over what her life mates had just told her. She didn't like to think that if Soarin' had not pulled both Spitfire and himself out of the water then she would never have met her two bonded. She felt Soarin' squeeze her gently which made her look up into her stallion's face.

'It's okay, Baby," Soarin' comforted sensing the filly's distress, "Both Spitfire and I were fine and we finally bonded. It had felt so good to feel Beautiful through our bond. Her being there with me really gave me the strength to want to heal."

"Were you sick with pneumonia a long time?" Rainbow Dash asked with large, concerned eyes.

"He was sick for a while," Spitfire answered as she came up to snuggle Soarin' on the opposite side of the rainbow-maned mare, "I had my hands full with keeping him in bed after he started feeling better. Biggest pain-in-the-tail you could ever meet when it comes to staying in bed."

"Hey!" Soarin' protested as Rainbow Dash began to giggle, "I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are, Big Guy," Spitfire chuckled out before turning to Rainbow Dash, "I had to bribe him with kisses and pie. If he didn't stay in bed then he got neither. Worked like a charm."

"Meany-pants," Soarin' grumbled under his breath as the two mares shook in laugher.

"So that's the story of how you two got together?" Rainbow Dash asked after catching her breath.

"Not entirely," Soarin answered as Spitfire blushed red again, "There is more to this tale."

_Flashback_

Spitfire watched over her life mate as he slept peacefully. These last two weeks had been a real rollercoaster ride. Soarin' had been very ill and his fever wouldn't break at first. Spitfire had been worried sick, but the doctors had finally resorted to placing the stallion in a lukewarm tub of water. The water had cooled Soarin's overheated body and finally the fever broke, much to Spitfire's relief. Soon after, the antibiotics had started working on the infection in Soarin's lungs and he was able to breathe without needing the oxygen mask.

Before long, Soarin' was feeling much better and it had been a battle to keep him in bed. He had whined that he was "bored" and felt "fine," but Spitfire was having none of it and kept a close eye on Soarin' to make sure he followed his doctor's advice. Wing Glider had figured out during her son's colt-hood that her son would do what was asked if one of her pies were concerned. It was Spitfire who upped the ante by also denying kisses if Soarin' didn't listen. It was like a magical spell. Soarin' _really_ loved his life mate's kisses and pie.

A small noise brought Spitfire back to the present and made her aware that Soarin' was waking. She looked over and noticed his eyes flutter open. She adored her life mate's large, green eyes.

"Hey, Sleepy Head," Spitfire greeted tenderly, "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes," Soarin' agreed as he yawned and then sat up brightly to lean against his pillows, "I took my nap. Where is my reward? You _promised_ me a reward."

"Did I?" Spitfire teased.

"Yes, you did," Soarin' insisted with one of his trademark grins on his face, "I want my kiss! Please? I did as you asked."

"You did do as I asked," Spitfire agreed as she hopped up on the bed beside the ecstatic stallion, "I guess you do deserve a kiss."

Soarin' eagerly pulled his life mate against him and kissed her deep enough to make her hooves feel like they were curling up. Spitfire hadn't really kissed anypony else before Soarin', but she knew a good kiss and her stallion always gave good kisses. Spitfire eagerly kissed back and this might have turned into quite a make-out session if a small knock at the door hadn't interrupted the two.

"Don't answer," Soarin' insisted wanting to continue the kissing, "Maybe whoever is there will go away."

"Soarin'!" Spitfire admonished with a chuckle as she hopped back off of the bed, "You can't do that. It's probably somepony who wants to visit you. Don't be rude."

"Okay. Okay," Soarin' grumbled as he ran a hoof through his sleep-mussed mane to neaten up his appearance, "Let the interloper in."

Spitfire swatted playfully at the stallion and went to the door to answer it. She was surprised to see that it was Captain Thundercloud. The large stallion's wing was set in a cast at his side, but he was walking around just fine.

"May I come in?" Captain Thundercloud politely asked.

"Of course," Spitfire answered as she led him over to a chair next to Soarin's bed.

"Hi, Captain," Soarin' cheerfully greeted as Spitfire went around the other side of his bed and had a seat, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but how are _you_?" Thundercloud asked looking over the stallion with a critical eye.

"I'm good," Soarin chirped, "But nopony will believe me and let me out of this bed. I hate it in the hospital. I only survive because Spitfire is with me."

"I'm glad to hear that," Captain Thundercloud chortled, "You will listen to your doctor and life mate. That is an order, Son."

"Sir, yes, sir," Soarin' snapped out with a salute before looking perplexed, "How did you know that Spitfire and I are life mates? We haven't told anypony yet…well, except for our parents."

"I did work with your parents, Young Stallion. I know what a Pegasus Crystal is," Thundercloud said with a smile as he pointed at the fiery-gold crystal around Soarin's neck, "It doesn't take a genius to know who your bonded must be since Spitfire hasn't left your room once since you were admitted. Plus, a little, blue birdie that looks just like you has been bragging none stop about your bonding. You got yourself a great mare."

"She is the best," Soarin' glowed as his life mate blushed bright red, "I'm so glad you came to visit. When can you return to The Wonderbolts? The doctor said that I can be released in a couple of days. I can't wait to fly again"

"That is what I came to speak with you about," Captain Thundercloud said seriously.

"What? You are going to be able to fly again, right?" Spitfire asked in concern.

"Oh, yes. My wing will be able to support me in flight once it's healed," Thundercloud assured, "I have Soarin to thank for saving my life so that my wing could be repaired. I cannot express to you my gratitude, but I wouldn't have liked to survive if that meant at the price of your life. What you did was very risky, but thank you. I want you two to be the first on the team to know, it's just…well…this whole ordeal had made me aware that it is time for me to retire."

"What?" Soarin' and Spitfire chorused together.

"Stop. Hear me out," the stallion urged, "I have been a Wonderbolt my entire adult life and a captain for over half of that time. It has been an honor, but every pony reaches a point when it is time to hang up the uniform. I know now that it is time for me to turn over the reins to the next generation."

"You can't," Spitfire begged, "The Wonderbolts will never be the same without you. You are the backbone of the team."

"You are wrong…" Captain Thundercloud corrected, "…you and Soarin' have become the backbone of the team."

Spitfire and Soarin' turned and looked at one another in disbelief. They were both speechless in shock.

"You two haven't noticed that the team survived only thanks to the both of your quick thinking. Your teammates have been turning to the two of you for guidance since you joined the performing squadron," Thundercloud explained with great pride, "You two are a perfect team. I had already made the recommendation for the two of you to take over as co-captains about a week ago. The orders were approved this morning."

"Oh, my goodness," Soarin' gasped as Spitfire sank back into her chair in astonishment.

"Congratulations," Captain Thundercloud praised as he stood to leave, "You deserve your new rank. Do me proud."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Soarin' and Spitfire snapped out as they saluted and stood at attention; well, Spitfire stood at attention and Soarin' sat up straighter in his bed.

"At ease," Thundercloud ordered with a smile, "We will do an official command-passing ceremony once everything settles down. I'll see you two later."

Soarin' and Spitfire said there goodbyes and then sat in silence together once they were alone again.

"Wow," Soarin' finally breathed.

"'Wow,' is right. I knew that Captain Thundercloud would retire one day, but not this soon," Spitfire added before looking up with excited eyes at her life mate, "Captains. We are co-captains of The Wonderbolts. I can't believe it! What an honor?"

"I agree," Soarin' murmured before turning suggestive eyes in Spitfire's direction, "Can we celebrate with a kiss?"

"Soarin'," Spitfire choked out, "I can't believe you!"

"Kisses are a good way to celebrate," Soarin' defended beginning to pout, "Kissy-kissy."

Spitfire howled in laughter. Soarin' grinned and beckoned her over. The mare blushed so red that her golden coat looked orange as she crawled up beside him. She really did love Soarin's kisses. It was hard to stop at just kissing since the bond wanted the final physical aspect between the life mates to be completed.

"I can't get out of this hospital fast enough," Soarin' groaned out.

"Oh…um…yes," Spitfire babbled nervously.

"You're nervous," Soarin' accused gently, "Why?"

"Well, I…I haven't been with a stallion before," Spitfire admitted.

"I haven't either," Soarin' teased having to duck as Spitfire swiped a hoof in his direction before turning serious, "You will be my first as well. We will just let things happen naturally. No worries."

Two days later, Soarin' was finally released from the hospital. The two life mates rented a vacation home together to relax for a few days before returning to their Wonderbolt careers. The first evening Soarin' was able to show his life mate what real bonding meant and judging by her exuberance, Spitfire was not complaining at all. Their first night together was more than both of them could have imagined and it was perfect. They were meant for one another. There was no question.

Once Soarin' was completely recuperated, he and Spitfire returned to The Wonderbolts' headquarters. The whole team greeted the two warmly and threw a "_Welcome Back-Glad You Are Better-Thank you for Saving All of Us-Congratulations on Your Co-Captain Titles_" party. Captain Thundercloud was also there and he had already let the team know about his retirement, but it was Spitfire who explained the bonding between her and Soarin' to the team. None of the other Wonderbolts were surprised about what a bonding was except for Ice Wind, Rapidfire, and Lightning Streak. The three Cadets had not been around when Soarin's parents had bonded.

"Congratulations," Ice Wind gushed once it was explained to the three what a "bonding" was, "I guess this means that I am losing my roommate."

"Oh, no!" Lightning Streak groaned out as he pointed at Rapidfire, "Soarin'! How could you leave me with this?"

"Sorry, Lightning," Soarin' apologized as Spitfire cuddled close to the side of her life mate, "Spitfire and I will be moving into shared quarters."

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Rapidfire defended, "You should feel lucky that I'm your roomy. But I'd move out on having a great roommate like me to if I had a pretty mare like Spitfire to…"

Nopony saw Soarin' move, but suddenly he was face-to-face with Rapidfire.

"A mare to what?" Soarin' growled as the bonded stallion in him awoke and he pawed at the ground, "What exactly are you insinuating about my life mate?"

"Nothing," Rapidfire squeaked, "I wasn't insinuating anything. Spitfire is really pretty, glad you found her. That's all I'm saying. Nothing else. Promise. Don't hurt me!"

"Calm down, Big Guy," Spitfire soothed as the rest of The Wonderbolts looked on with wide eyes, "Rapidfire was just being his same old pig-stallion self. Let it go."

"Watch your mouth!" Soarin' snapped as Spitfire pushed him away, "I'm watching you! You will be respectful to my life mate! You got that?"

Spitfire was able to calm Soarin' by leading him to the party food. There was pie especially brought in for the stallion. The golden mare watched fondly as her life mate tucked in before she overheard an interesting conversation.

"You need to watch your behavior and your mouth around Spitfire," Captain Thundercloud explained to the three Cadets as the rest of The Wonderbolts listened in knowingly, "A bonded stallion in protective mode is dangerous. His father was one protective stallion and it looks like Soarin' might be a whole lot worse. I wouldn't get on his bad side if I were you."

"Bucking straight," Soarin' whispered into Spitfire's ear, making her jump, "Nopony better ever disrespect or touch my life mate."

"Oh, yeah?" Spitfire asked, "Well, nopony better ever disrespect or touch you. I won't stand for it."

"Is that right?" Soarin questioned with a smile.

"That's right," Spitfire agreed, "Nopony will ever take you away from me."

"Nope," Soarin cooed as he leaned down to steal a kiss from his life mate, "Because you're stuck with me now. I'm here to stay."

To be continued…


	9. Epilogue

Those That Bond Together, Stay Together

Please do not post my work on other sites. Plagiarizing is wrong.

Do not own any rights to any characters. Ever. Damn.

Epilogue

Spitfire and Soarin' gazed into one another's eyes dreamily as they remembered back to the party at The Wonderbolts' headquarters. It had been a _wonderful_ party. Rainbow Dash giggled and clapped her front hooves together happily making the two blink in surprise at the unexpected sound.

"Hooray! So that's how Equestria was created," Rainbow Dash exclaimed borrowing a phrase she often heard from her friend Pinkie Pie.

"Very funny," Spitfire drawled as Soarin' snickered in amusement, "No. That is _not_ how Equestria was created, but it is how Soarin' and I came to be bonded.

"Yay! Best story _ever_," Rainbow Dash cheered as she pumped a hoof in the air in triumph, "I _love_ happy endings! I didn't know that was how you two became co-captains of The Wonderbolts."

"Well, that's how it happened, Baby," Soarin' said as he pulled the young mare to lean back against him, "Spitfire tends to do more of the hands-on training aspect of being a captain, while I handle more of the mentoring aspect. We have worked in harmony together ever since Captain Thundercloud turned over leadership to us."

"Soarin' and I have been quite a pair," Spitfire added as Rainbow Dash began to look thoughtful, "Uh-oh. I know that look. What's on your mind?"

"Well, you two are always fussing at me to not do brash actions, but wasn't it fool-hardy to jump into the water to try and rescue Soarin' if you couldn't swim that well?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes," Spitfire agreed, "However, I had just discovered that I was about to lose the stallion of my dreams. I didn't think I just acted."

"Baby, when your heart is telling you to do something, it is difficult to resist," Soarin' began to explain, "Sometimes you feel that you have no choice, but to do something risky to save somepony you love or care about. However, making a risky decision to do something like…having a race through a dangerous gorge to determine which pet is the best is more than fool-hardy, it's ridiculous. There was no point in putting your or those animals' lives in danger. Do you see the difference?"

"Yes," Rainbow Dash agreed, "What Spitfire did was to save you and what I did was just to show off. I am still really sorry. There was no excuse for my behavior."

"You have already been forgiven," Spitfire soothed with a smile directed at the rainbow-maned mare, "You are learning the same lessons that Soarin' and I had to learn as we grew. It's part of continuing to grow and mature. Nopony stops learning these types of lessons throughout their lives. The important thing is not in making the mistakes, but learning from the mistakes. Plus, listening to other ponies' experiences can keep you from making the same errors in judgment."

"Did you learn anything from this story?" Soarin' asked Rainbow Dash curiously.

"You bet," Rainbow Dash answered, "First, I learned that arrogance has really bad consequences."

"Absolutely," Spitfire agreed with a smile, "Anything else?"

"Second, I learned that to be a member of a team means to act within the team and not try to show boat," Rainbow Dash continued, "Third, I learned that I must think about how others may feel in a situation and not just judge the situation by my own standards."

"Very good, Baby," Soarin' praised his youngest life mate in pride.

"I also learned that a pony must know the difference between fool-hardy actions and actions that are needed to assist somepony we love," Rainbow Dash said, "This is sounding like a letter to Princess Celestia."

"I was just thinking that," Spitfire giggled, "I am so proud of you, Little One. See how much you have learned just by listening?"

"Absolutely. There is one lesson that I learned that was _the_ most important," Rainbow Dash exclaimed happily.

Soarin' and Spitfire eyed one another in bafflement before turning curious eyes on their youngest life mate. What other lesson could have been learned from the story of their bonding?

"I learned that my two life mates are the most awesome ponies in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash crowed, "You two rock!"

Soarin' and Spitfire both turned bright red and swelled in pride at their life mate's words. Rainbow Dash leaned up carefully and pulled the two slightly, older Pegasi into a group hug.

"I love you two so much," Rainbow Dash whispered with a hitch in her voice, "I am so lucky that I was accepted into your bond. Thank you for having me."

"No, Baby," Soarin' denied as he cuddled his two mares, "Spitfire and I are the lucky ones. We are so happy that _you_ came along. You completed the two of us more than you can ever know. We love you."

"We adore you," Spitfire agreed before beginning to frown as she wiped at her face, "Look what you two did. Now you've got me tearing up and turning mushy."

"Aw. I _love_ mushy," Soarin' whined.

"We know," Rainbow Dash and Spitfire echoed together with grins on their faces.

"Oh! I forgot that I learned one more thing from your story," Rainbow Dash suddenly chirped out, "I also learned that Spitfire was just as nervous as I will be with you two on her first, romantic night with Soarin'."

"_Rainbow Dash_!" Spitfire choked out as Soarin' roared in laughter, "Shut up, Soarin!"

"Well, you were," Rainbow Dash defended with a grin as Spitfire tried to suffocate the laughing stallion with a pillow, "Leave my Soarin' alone."

"Little One, you just wait until your wing and chest heals," Spitfire crabbed as Soarin' escaped from her clutches and hid behind Rainbow Dash, "I'm going to tickle you two until the two of you beg for mercy."

"I love it when you tickle us," Rainbow Dash squealed as Soarin' began to laugh again, "You make the cutest little giggling snorts."

"I do not," Spitfire denied turning even redder before grinning wickedly, "Well, you snore."

"Uh-uh!" Rainbow Dash also denied beginning to blush as well.

"Yes, you do," Spitfire laughed out, "Soarin' and I think your snoring is adorable. Cutest sound ever!"

Rainbow Dash squeaked in mortification and again hid under her covers for the second time in the day.

"Beautiful, what did I tell you about teasing my Baby?" Soarin' demanded with a grin on his face while he advanced on a retreating Spitfire as Rainbow Dash peeked out from under her blanket.

Spitfire didn't answer. The grinning mare simply grabbed a pillow and chucked it with a giggled war cry at her life mate's head. Rainbow Dash shook in laughter and watched in fondness as her two life mates had a full-on pillow fight. She was a bit disappointed that she couldn't participate due to her injury, but her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Tank watching the battle with wide eyes.

"Its okay, Tank," Rainbow Dash cooed to her little pet, "This is normal around here. Welcome to the family."

The end.

I already have the next story almost completed,

so see you in the new tale.

Yours truly,

rainbow-leaves


End file.
